manga shift
by king axel's royal jester
Summary: here is a dnangel beyblade cross over about a girl  oc  going in to manga books to get away from her dark secrect. its funny  well i think it is so i hope you do to . enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Manga shift

Three girls dream of a new world a new start what would you do if you were them? Would you live your life or make a new one, I know what I choose and that's kinda of how we ended up in trouble the first place.

Being different

Stormy clouds swept around the heavens covering the sleeping building below, every animal hid under their small homely leaves, snuggle next to each other gathering heat. In a small book shop that sat lazily in the end of the road. Its wooden frames hugged the stained glass. Its lights shivered by the wind they flickered sweetly as the book shelves stood proudly as they watched over worlds within worlds. A narrow corridor led to a back room with old painted walls birds of fire seamed to come off the walls straight towards the blackened wood door, its brass handle shinned bright and stood out oddly from the door but it seemed to work.

Three hooded girls sat in leather chairs surrounding a stone stand holding a book, the smallest girl stood up and approached the single standing centrepiece and began to read, her voice shivered and stuttered as the words came out. Thunder crashed, she grabbed her self, holding on as if it would stop the screaming in her head. But it's too late, it was done. Three dreams became one, new worlds opened they the only key, and fate wished them so. Now only time will see what fate they will read.

Two girls faded away from there chairs, the smallest still stood there, stretched pale arms began removing her hood to allow her brown curls to flow down. Blue eyes shimmered to silver. A smile grows on her plain face. She span around, walking over to a small book shelf half the size of the others her frail hand shook as she pick up a small book, the weight to her was infant and yet there was not weight to it at all. The caped girl slowly potted along to her chair the small book weighing her down like bricks. Placing her bum on the seat, blue eyes glancing down reading the first words a light began to beam covering her gobbling her hole.

Dark, not all girls love you.

Clouds flying around a beautiful blue sky. Birds singing above. And rib formed in the sky. A girl flew down a cape got ripped of, yellowy green light formed her body, curls turned to green flowing hair. Blue eyes turned into red. Her naked body clothed with baggy blue jeans and a long sleeved top. With a bang she hit the floor. Thud.

"Owiiiiie that hurt" she stood up rubbing her massive swollen ass. "God damn it." Her ruby red eyes glance down, to her body… "Oh MY GOD, I HAVE BOOBS. WHAT THE FUCK". Looking round and squeezing her boob to make sure it real. Walking slowly over to the fountain to see her refection. Peering in the water to see her self she was no taller or shorter then before her brown hair went green and her eyes turned red. Glancing around the area "Wow I really am in DNAngel, man the spell really worked, huh. I gotta tell the girls this one". Wind blew past, blowing her hair she pulled behind her ear (note this is totally a manga cutie scene steel). Putting her hands behind her she skips forward. Toward the direction of the train.

At Niwa's house.

"Dark!" a strict girls voice bellowed down in to the living room were Dark sat on his lazy ass watching t.v. The Niwa house is small and yet the family keeps getting bigger with more and more girls keep showing up, I would feel sorry for the men, (but am a girl so I think right on.) his purple eyes stared mindlessly at the screen like he had nothing better to do, like I don't know steeling priceless pieces of art work and stopping them coming alive and destroying the town. "Dark there you are" Emiko walk into the room, seeming very pissed off. She stood in Dark's view and glared at him. "Dark! Why are you NOT OUT BY NOW, YOU WILL BE LATE! IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE NOW" Emiko breathed heavy after screaming. Dark simply stuck his finger in his ear and rubbed around a bit in attempt to stop it from ringing. He breathed out heavy.

"Emiko, Emiko do you really have to shout I'm not deaf, but I maybe now at least. For you see I'm not leaving for an hour". He points to the clock.

"WHAT, BUT YOU" Emiko struggling to get her words out. Dark shrugs his shoulder and closes one eye, (manga acting cool… 101 always close one eye when making a point).

"The clocks are an hour fast and if I left now the police will not be there" he opens it again to look out the window. (Acting cool 101, look at darks diary it's the acting cool bible) Emiko blinks in disbelief and looks at her watch. Dark smirks. "See I'm right" he crosses his legs and changes the channel with the remote.

Ring ring. The girl looked at her trouser pocket to see it vibrating, her pale hand grabble it placing to her ear, "hello … I'm fine, how are you … I have no I idea how to get back …what you're in yu-gi-oh … seriously what the fuck! Never mind so meet you back at mine you have a key right. Good see you soon. Bye" (in head because that happens a lot in manga). So it was not just be getting trapped in a manga book so the spell must really work and… I GOT GREAT SIGNAL HERE ITS BETTER THEN AT HOME! Wait I can ring home form here". She moved her phone to her lips patting it against them. "Should I ring home… that would be a weird conversation, hey dad I'm in a manga book! ... Best not ring home."

Aimlessly walking after she realised the trains aren't working, emerald stops to stare into the open abyss. " Know what! Even if I know the story how the hell am I gonna get out of here". Placing her hands on her head, she leans on the closest pole, and without warning a random object falls from the sky, smashing over her head. "What… the…e". Darkness follows.

end of intro


	2. Chapter 2

Dark, not all girls love you.

Lying on her back facing the sealing, rubbing her emerald green locks of curls, sighing. Flickering her blood ruby open and closed… "Wait. What the cookie…" shooting up from her back, green look around the room her speechless face said it all…" This… is… NIWAS HOUSE!" (Yes this is a line from the anime). The bright sun reflected around the walls lighting the whole house. Ruby's eyes glimmered blankly as she lost her self in her little world completely forgetting she'd been kidnapped. Ruby stretches her arm placing it on the sofa, feeling! Something furry! Soft! Silky! And warm! Squeezing it in her hand, little pulsing movements in her hand. Little groans were made; emerald looked at her hand to see a small fuzzy pale thing about the size of her hands…"Wiz! Is that you?" (Had you going then didn't I?) Holding Wiz ruby rubbed it to the edge of its life to make it regain its life-force. (So if emerald didn't kill wiz she probably has now!)

Rustling in the background made ruby leap of the sofa in fright and land squarely on the floor just missing the coffee table. A fully grown woman with Blondie brown hair, a puzzled look on her face holding a tray with soup and tea placed on it. "You look hungry dear." Placing herself next to green she began to talk forgetting that the poor girl got stolen in the middle of the night and brought here like its was completely normal behaviour. "So sorry missy about the whole smashing you over the head and kidnapping you". Emiko, the older lady seemed sweet in her own weird way. Emiko smiled worryingly. "So how old are you? …you look about the same age as my son…you'll like him he's a bit shy to girls…what's your name… I bet it's a pretty name…" Cramming more questions down her throat then emerald could answer, still holding the tray forgetting what she had it out for, emerald smiled not even trying to answer her. "Oh this is for you, now that you're up." Blondie handed the tray to green.

(In emeralds head) 'Oh my god I can understand what's she's saying and she's speaking Japanese I'm soooooooooooo happy!' "So miss what should I call you?"

Emerald paused to think and then answered with "Joker."

"Joker." The blond repeated.

Joker smiled. "Yep that's what everyone calls me." Emiko smiled back at Joker before walking off in to the kitchen to clean the dishes from last night, humming to herself. Joker looked down and began to eat.

Hours passed, empty silent walls stare down upon her: emerald, the strange new world girl, not knowing anything about this place. And yet she lay fast asleep on the sofa undisturbed, Wiz the still alive bunny curled up next to the girl that nearly killed him. Shadows shifty moved around her and Dark the teenage heart stealing thief sat on the sofa placing his hands on emeralds back slowly moving down to her bum grabbing it as he goes on, with one fell swing Joker punches him in the nose sending him flying off the sofa. "Hey prick, what the hell are you doing! No one touches me." Joker lifts her arm and points at him. Her eyes went wide as she realised who it was she just hit. "Dar…k Dark! Mousy! No bloody way I just hit Dark and he's more of a perv then I thought he was!"

Morning came and Joker sat at the table. "So Joker, what do you think about helping around the house and becoming part the family until you can go home! "Emerald looked shocked at the Emiko who sat next to her. "I know its odd but I know your not from this world so, its better that we stay together because if anyone finds out you'll be finished just like us." Emiko face went to an evil glare to make her point, making Joker's face go paler then before. "Good then Joker is your nickname which is simple but seeing as you are now part of the family I would like to know what your real name is…tell me!." Emiko's piercing eyes stared at the young girl, emerald paused hoping not to tell the blond her name and break the balance of the story but she had no choice.

"My name is…

*Flash back*

Emerald stood in complete darkness her ruby eyes shimmered with a confused shine. "Where am I?"

"You are here". One voice spoke.

"You are everywhere." a second voice spoke.

Emerald threw her arms down to her side, stepping forward one step at a time.

"Wait". The first voice spoke

"Stay where you are." the second one spoke.

Emerald stopped. Her ruby eyes begin to fill up, the voice's sounded familiar but she couldn't remember their faces. "Who am I… again?"

*End of flash back*

"I am…" The teen said looking in the background.

"Yes dear?" Emiko said, not knowing what else to say.

Emeralds face jumped back a bit and her eyes grew even wider then before, her big ruby gems where twice the size of Emiko's so now they seamed to cover her face giving her a very chibi like appearance. "My names Tulip." (In head. Man that was close I forgot my own name for a second)

The women stared at the teen. "Well… that's a…CUTE NAME!" She dived at the girl. (Emiko loves cute things). "Well Tulip from now on you're a Niwa, any questions ask me and if you have girly problems never ask the men!"

Emerald stared and laughed at the woman sending tears streaming down her face. "Ok aunty Emiko." The teen winked at the lady still latched to her side, the pair were on the floor laughing.

The nutters begin walking around the house, the big wacko was showing the other weirdo around and at the same time looking for a bedroom, the search lead them all over the house until they ended up at the basement, where the art work was kept. It was dusty in places and Emiko saw a spider making her jump behind the girl. "This place won't do, Daisuke has not cleaned this place at all." Sigh… the lady walked in centre of the room picking up a cloth lying on the floor. The teen giggled in appraisement jumping up and down, the room was big and there was several rooms in this basement that she could us. All she'd need was a bed and a place to put clothes…

"Wait… aunty when I came to this world from mine I didn't bring any clothes, what am I going to do? I didn't bring money with me, even if I did there's no way it would work." Emerald spoke without breathing freaking out, her face nearly turned blue.

"You know what that means…don't you?" Tulip looked at her gaining her breath back.

"Shopping trip!" A voice came from a closed door. The two looked at it before a maid fell from it with a bucket on her head. "Wow its still dark in here too…" The girls looked at each other sighing.

"Tulip."

"Yep."

Latching their hands on the bucket, picking the girl up by her head. "Tulip lets get her up stairs ok, we may need to get her head out first before doing anything, that gives you a chance to have a bath and I'll wash your cloths for you, you can't go out in dirty clothes."

Up stairs the maid had finally got the bucket of her noggin. "Emiko-san can we really have some girl we have never met in this house?"

"To-To you know as well I as I do, that girl as you put it has magical abilities and is from another world far away, we can not ever let anyone know about magic besides she's a young frightened girl, she came to us so its our job to take care of her. Understand!" Her scary formal voice shocked To-To. "But it would be nice to have a daughter too." Emiko giggled (major mood swing).

Tulip lay in the bath the hair flowed down the side of the bath. Watery bubbles just covering her areas up. The steam made the air heavy and foggy. She closed her eyes for a second to see a red hair boy standing there with his fly down. "Aaaaaaaa! You perv get the fuck out!"

Daisuke ran out with his trousers down his ankles." What the hell… this is my house isn't it?" (Yay another line from the Manga)

"Oh there you are Daisuke."

"Who was that in the bath room!"

"Oh that's who I came to talk to about, her name's Tulip and she'll be staying here, Dark dropped the art work on her last night and brought her here, the art work seem to connect to her so Dark had no choice but to bring her home." To-To the maid with her silver hair and short maids dress stood in front of him not even realising his trousers where still on the floor with his boxers on show. "Emiko-san thinks that she's from another world and so do I, knowing this Emiko told Tulip she was staying here with us, what I understand is that's she clearly isn't Japanese and yet she can speak it, so she's some sort of foreigner, from where ever she's from and Daisuke… why the hell are walking around in your boxers!" To-To screamed in his face pointing to his 'down stairs'.

"Hay! Jackass!" Daisuke turned around to see a very pissed of girl in a towel. Tulip ran and fly kick him across the room, leaving a smoke form of him still standing there. The maid stood frozen in shock. Heavy breathing came form the young emerald girl. "Right am gonna get dressed now!"


End file.
